


Christmas Blues

by badly_knitted



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Cold Weather, Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, Gen, Hot Weather, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Danny can’t get into the Christmas spirit in sunny Hawaii.





	Christmas Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NCISVU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/gifts).



> Written for ncisvu’s prompt ‘Hawaii Five-0, Danny, it doesn't feel like Christmas without snow,’ at fic_promptly.

Danny Williams is a Jersey boy, born and bred; he never wanted to move to Hawaii in the first place, wouldn’t have if not for Grace. He could never stand to live so far away from his little girl. So he hates being here, hates the wall to wall sunshine, hot weather, sandy beaches… It’s unnatural, nowhere should have weather like this all the time. There are no seasons, dammit! No matter what time of year it is, it’s still summer.

Christmas is the worst. It feels all wrong to Danny; people should be bundled up in winter coats, trudging through the snow, carrying bags laden with gaily wrapped gifts. There should be snowmen, and snowball fights, and wrapping freezing fingers around mugs of hot chocolate. You can’t take your daughter tobogganing on sand dunes, he’d tried that first Christmas, a desperate attempt to find his Christmas spirit, but it didn’t work.

Grace doesn’t seem to mind, but she’s just a kid, what does she know? Christmas without snow doesn’t feel like Christmas at all.

The End


End file.
